


Вдвоем

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Уставший Ло возвращается домой с хорошими новостями.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	Вдвоем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480651) by [these_emo_thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_emo_thoughts/pseuds/these_emo_thoughts). 



> Переведено на One Piece Pairings Battle 2020 (команда Kid х Law)

С шестнадцатичасовой смены в больнице Ло возвращался поздно. Рабочий день давал о себе знать, и, открывая дверь подъезда, Ло уже засыпал на ходу. Отчаянно зевая, он одолел три пролета лестницы (проклятые ремонтники никак не могли починить лифт) и добрался до квартиры, которую делил со своим уже пять лет как парнем, Юстассом Кидом. Ло зашел в квартиру и тихо закрыл дверь. Кид скорее всего уже спал, и Ло надеялся, что тот не был слишком разочарован сорвавшимся свиданием. Они неделями планировали провести вместе вечер, свободный от рабочих графиков обоих — точнее, предполагавшийся свободным.

Он включил свет, повесил пальто и снял ботинки, оставляя сумку рядом с обувью. Ло услышал тихое «Мяу» и почувствовал, как что-то теплое потерлось о ногу. Улыбнувшись, он наклонился и погладил котенка за ухом; тот замурлыкал в ответ. 

— Ты как тут? — прошептал Ло, продолжая ласку.

Через какое-то время котенку надоело, он отошел и устроился около их с Кидом второго питомца — спящего на диване щенка. Пару месяцев назад вышло забавно: они купили по питомцу, не зная о покупке друг друга. Событие ознаменовалось шоком и путаницей, с вцепившимся в радостно лаящего щенка Кидом и прижимавшим к себе мяукающего котенка Ло. Оба не хотели отказываться от питомцев, так что вскоре животные прониклись друг другом и влились в семью.

Ло снова зевнул, потер уставшие глаза и решил отправиться в спальню. Он выключил свет и медленно, наощупь, пошел через квартиру. Из-под двери спальни пробивался слабый свет и чем ближе, тем отчетливее изнутри доносился телевизор. Ло бесшумно вошел и улыбнулся виду распластавшегося на кровати Кида, уснувшего на горе подушек. Красные волосы растрепались, ярко выделяясь на белой кровати. Мускулистая рука свешивалась с краю, а пульт валялся под разжавшимися пальцами с черным лаком.

Ло подошел ближе, забрался в кровать и повернулся, глядя сверху вниз на умиротворенное спящее лицо. Он провел тонкими пальцами по груди Кида, чувствуя размеренные движения от каждого вдоха, спокойное биение сердца, упругую кожу… Ло облизал губы и наклонился легко поцеловать Кида.

Он почувствовал, но все равно не успел среагировать на резкий перекат и оказался на спине, зажатым между кроватью и теплом тела Кида. Рука Ло, только что лежавшая на чужой груди, теперь была в крепком захвате над головой.

— Привет, Юстасс-я, — с улыбкой поприветствовал Ло.

Тот хмыкнул и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Все гадал, когда ты вернешься, — сонно пробормотал Кид. — Думал, ты сегодня заканчиваешь раньше.

— Я тоже так думал, — вздохнул Ло, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда Кид ослабил хватку. — Но у сменщика что-то с машиной. Меня попросили остаться на пару часов, и сам не заметил, как оказался втянут в операцию.

Кид тоже вздохнул, утыкаясь ему в шею.

— Ну, ничего не поделаешь, — заключил он, отпустил запястье Ло и прижал того к себе.

— Прости. Я помнил о свидании, но…

Кид заткнул его нежным поцелуем и обнял еще крепче. Даже зажатый намертво, Ло не мог не улыбнуться и просто молча наслаждался моментом. Впрочем, немного погодя он все-таки заговорил:

— Юстасс-я, мне надо в душ. — Тот недовольно фыркнул, не двигаясь с места. Ло закатил глаза. — Как тебя не отталкивает мое состояние? Я весь день пробыл в больнице.

— Тогда не стоило приходить в постель. Ты знаешь, я люблю обнимашки.

Ло рассмеялся, поднимая голову.

— Ты в курсе, что «обнимашки» для здоровяка вроде тебя — это значит раздавить кого-то вроде меня? Я пополам сломаюсь, если ты еще сильнее меня сожмешь, — сказал Ло, тыкая Кида в живот. — Пошли в душ вместе?

Тот замычал, все-таки отпуская Ло.

— Я уже ходил. Так что давай скорее и тащи свою задницу обратно в кровать, — сонно решил Кид, еще раз поцеловал Ло в лоб и отвернулся на бок, укутываясь в одеяло. Воспользовавшись внезапной свободой, Ло поднялся и разделся. Он услышал тяжелый вздох и копошение под одеялом.

— Эй, Ло… Не волнуйся из-за свидания, ладно? В другой раз отдохнем, даже если придется месяц ждать совпадающего выходного. — В голосе Кида все равно слышалось разочарование.

Ло развернулся к нему и тепло улыбнулся.

— Думаю, не придется ждать так долго, Юстасс-я. Видишь ли, благодаря моим непревзойденным способностям хирурга и многочисленным влиятельным связям я смог взять выходные до конца недели, — сказал он, все-таки направляясь в ванную.

Кид резко распахнул глаза и сел. Какое-то время он молчал, но потом из комнаты раздался крик:

— Чего?! — Он услышал ответный смех Ло, эхом разошедшийся по ванной как раз одновременно со звуком включенной воды. Кид распахнул настежь дверь и уставился на Ло полными надежды глазами. — Ты тоже взял отпуск на эту неделю? — на всякий случай переспросил он.

Ло дернулся от внезапного вторжения и прижал руку к груди, к бьющемуся сердцу. Он нахмурился, но злиться долго все равно бы не вышло: Кид широко улыбался, а блеск в его глазах грел Ло душу.

— Идиот, ты меня напугал, — только и покачал он головой.

Кид ухмыльнулся, скрестил руки на обнаженной груди и уставился на него. Он стоял под включенным душем, с намокшими прямыми волосами, доходящими до золотых глаз. Вода стекала по худому крепкому телу, украшенному черными татуировками на загорелых руках и груди. Ло раздраженно смотрел на Кида, но тот видел смешинки в глазах, грозившие вот-вот заставить его улыбаться.

— Целую неделю? — снова переспросил Кид.

Ло потянулся к шампуню и кивнул, открывая крышку.

— Можешь благодарить нового хирурга. Того, которого пришлось заменить на операции из-за проблем с машиной. Он оказался уважаемой шишкой и, в благодарность за сегодня, помог уговорить начальство дать мне выходные. Я буду на связи, но так как работает он, меня вряд ли вызовут, — объяснил Ло, выдавливая шампунь на ладонь. Он облегченно вздохнул, закрыл глаза, намыливая голову, и пробормотал: — И это прекрасно, потому что мне очень нужен отпуск.

Кид склонил голову набок и продолжил смотреть на Ло. Несмотря на безобидность действий, тот умудрялся выглядеть так плавно и чувственно. Ло не отличался крупным сложением, как сам Кид, напротив — он был высоким и худым. Но он был в отличной форме, что доказывало движение мышц под кожей рук, пока он вымывал пену из волос, или четкий рельеф его живота. Кид смотрел на так непохожее на его собственное тело с желанием, отслеживая каждое плавное движение: от пальцев, тщательно смывающих остатки шампуня, до покачивающихся вперед-назад плеч и наклона головы, открывающего такую манящую длинную шею…

Второй раз за вечер Ло оказался зажат между Кидом и случайной поверхностью их квартиры, только вместо теплой кровати теперь была холодная стена ванной. Кид уверенно шагнул под душ, когда Ло заканчивал вымывать шампунь. Он резко раскрыл глаза и уставился в полный желания взгляд Кида.

— Ты же уже помылся? — напомнил Ло с усмешкой, пытаясь не прислоняться к холодному кафелю до конца. Кид потянулся вперед, поднимая руки. Одной он уперся в стену возле головы Ло, а второй взял его за подбородок, поглаживая большим пальцем.

Кид невинно улыбнулся:

— Думаю, еще разок не помешает. 

Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Ло, тот отозвался и выгнулся навстречу его теплому телу, положив руки на его плечи. Они целовались под душем, и с каждой минутой поцелуй становился все сильнее. Кид подался вперед, и Ло зашипел, прижавшись к холодной стене. Впрочем, это не остановило Кида, продолжившего жадно целовать его. Ло крепче вцепился в его плечи, соскальзывая мокрыми пальцами, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе, и открыл рот, чтобы впустить язык Кида еще глубже. Они прижались друг к другу так сильно, что вода не попадала между телами, и Ло потянулся и обхватил член Кида через трусы, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта те все еще были на нем. Кид остановился и отодвинулся, втянув воздух, сжимая руки в кулаки в ответ на движение Ло. Он увидел ухмылку Ло, и решил ответить: поставил колено между его ног и надавил снизу вверх. Тот застонал, и Кид снова поцеловал его, немного нежнее, чем раньше. Он начал спускаться одной рукой по груди Ло и провел по чувствительному месту под пупком, заставляя выгнуться навстречу. Он прижался к Киду еще сильнее, подрагивая от ощущений, пока тот медленными круговыми движениями вел руку к низу его спины.

Ло не мог двинуться. Он цеплялся за Кида как утопающий, балансируя, чтобы не завалиться от головокружения. Кид всегда пьянил его.

Он прикусил губу когда Кид подвел палец между его ягодиц. Тот не вошел: водил вокруг по кругу, дразнил. Ло пытался расслабиться и приготовиться.

— Смазка? — Ло кивнул, и Кид, продолжая одной рукой прижимать его к себе, потянулся к бутылке, стоявшей в душевой как раз для подобных ситуаций. Он открыл ее и выдавил на спину Ло. Тот целовал и прикусывал шею Кида, пока он не закончил, возвращая теперь покрытые смазкой пальцы обратно.

Ло почувствовал, как вошел первый палец, и оторвался от Кида с резким вдохом. Они так давно этого не делали, с дурацкой работой никак было не выкроить времени. Оказалось достаточно больно, чтобы они оба остановились.

— Так нормально? — спросил Кид, взволнованно приподняв бровь.

Ло кивнул.

— Сейчас пройдет. — Он нетерпеливо поерзал, чтобы Кид продолжал. Тот понял намек, и начал аккуратно двигать пальцем в такт движениям Ло. Поняв, что Ло достаточно расслабился, Кид ввел второй палец внутрь. С довольным звуком Ло выгнул спину и поднял голову, подставляя лицо под воду.

Кид продолжил вводить и вытаскивать пальцы в одном ритме с покачиваниями Ло. Еще какое-то время они продолжали стоять так под потоком воды, возбуждаясь все сильнее. Кид поцеловал Ло и предупредил о третьем пальце, и Ло прикусил его плечо, готовясь. Третий палец вошел болезненно, вызывая дрожь в ногах, но все того стоило. Ло чувствовал себя заполненным, и это были пока только пальцы. Он не мог дождаться того, что последует, и от одной мысли застонал Киду в плечо.

Неожиданно Кид остановился и медленно вытащил пальцы. Ло удивленно уставился на него.

— Не могу больше ждать, — хрипло объяснил Кид.

Ло потянулся губами к его уху и прошептал:

— Тогда поторапливайся и трахни меня.

Кид решительно выключил душ, потянулся к Ло и, подняв его и перекинув через плечо, отправился обратно в спальню.

— Эй, какого ты… Кид! Если ты опять намочишь кровать, я тебя прибью! Эй!

Кид рассмеялся и легонько шлепнул его по заднице. Ло пытался вывернуться, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но в таком положении ничего не мог поделать. 

— Может, ты не заметил, но тебя только мои пальцы прямо и держали. У тебя точно ноги ломит после целого дня над операционным столом. Давай уж потрахаемся с комфортом.

Ло покраснел и прикусил нижнюю губу. Иногда Кид вел себя как дикарь, но в то же время он так заботился о Ло, что у того замирало сердце. Он тихо дал уложить себя на спину, простыни под ним сразу намокли. Кид тепло рассмеялся над его смущением и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать по очереди обе стороны лица Ло, пока тот возился с его бельем. Наконец они справились и остались обнаженными, выбросив надоедливую тряпку куда-то на пол. Они уставились друг на друга и Кид не отвел глаз, пока тянулся до тумбочки за смазкой и выливал щедрое ее количество на свой член и снова на задницу Ло. Кид улыбнулся и приготовился, немного поводил головкой у него между ягодиц и начал входить. Ло зашипел и поднял бедра навстречу медленно заполнявшему его члену, Кид будто хотел насладиться каждой секундой его тугости. Ло протяжно застонал и завозился, пока Кид не вошел наконец до конца. Он был таким полным, таким наполненным Кидом, это было восхитительно. Ло сжался внутри, заставляя Кида зарычать и толкнуться еще раз, совсем не оставляя места между их телами.

Они замерли. Ло задрал голову, а Кид смотрел на него сверху вниз, мокрые красные волосы спадали на лицо. Кид начал медленно двигаться, последовательно и неторопливо толкаясь внутрь и скользя наружу. Ло потянулся и схватил его за плечи, обхватив ногами поясницу. Он тихо и отчаянно стонал, жалобными просьбами, обжигающими желанием, которые сводили Кида с ума. Он любил это — только он видел Ло таким: уязвимым, но все равно непокорным, с будто мраморным телом и голосом, издающим такие волшебные стоны. Киду одному была подарена эта честь — быть единственным, кто может любить Ло вот так. Он никогда не станет злоупотреблять таким отношением.

Лицо Ло было поглощено страстью, а глаза будто покрыты пеленой.

— Еще, Юстасс, пожалуйста… еще… — просил он.

Кид низко застонал и ускорился в движениях. Он склонился над Ло, уперевшись руками в постель около его головы. Толчки стали короче и сильнее, и Кид чувствовал приближающийся оргазм. Он, как мог, сдерживался, чтобы продлить удовольствие для них обоих, ловил каждое ответное движение от Ло, который пытался держать с ним один темп. Ло выгнул спину, стремясь к углу, при котором Кид доставал до простаты. Тот понял, что он задумал, и снова задал темп помедленнее. Ло нетерпеливо впился ногтями в его плечи.

— Юстасс-я… — раздраженно зашипел он. 

Придурок, он всегда это делал. Почти доводил их до разрядки, а потом замедлялся, ожидая реакции.

— Чего? Хочешь, чтобы я еще раз так сделал? — подразнил Кид, но его голос дрожал. Он тоже был на грани, и неизвестно, сколько еще смог бы продержаться.

— Да, пожалуйста, давай уже! — Ло, тяжело дыша, завозился под руками Кида, которые тот провел по его телу и устроил на бедрах. Кид ухмыльнулся и возобновил толчки, теперь быстрее и глубже. Будь это другой день и будь у них больше времени и сил, Кид хотел бы еще больше подразнить Ло, останавливаясь на грани и заставляя его терять рассудок от желания. Он бы связал руки Ло над его головой и развлекался с его красивым телом часами, заставляя молить об оргазме. Кид мысленно отложил эту мысль на будущее, ведь как бы он ни любил изводить Ло, сейчас им нужно было другое.

— Ах, Юстасс… — простонал Ло, выгибая спину от того, как Кид прошелся по простате. Тепло расходилось внутри, а Кид замер на мгновенье и повторил движение. Ло вскрикивал от каждого глубокого толчка, кровать скрипела под ними, а они крепко схватились друг за друга, будто боялись потерять. Кид низко рычал и наслаждался тем, что Ло больше не мог связать слов и только стонал, а жар и напряжение внутри продолжали расти и расти. Одной рукой Кид потянулся и обхватил твердый член Ло, попадая движениями руки в темп толчков. Ло протяжно застонал, содрогнулся всем телом и кончил себе на живот и руку Кида. Он сжался внутри, и этого хватило, чтобы Кид последовал за ним. Он задрожал, зашел глубоко внутрь и замер, медленно наполняя Ло, наклонившись и прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

Они лежали в приятной тишине, приходя в себя. Ло глубоко и размеренно дышал, положив руку Киду на грудь — туда, где бешено билось сердце. Кид опустил голову, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо, щекоча щеки Ло. Он улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Ло.

— Это было невероятно, — сказал он наконец.

Ло удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Нам было это нужно, — согласился он. — И я рад выходной неделе, если каждая ночь будет проходить так. — Он слегка двинулся, все еще с членом Кида внутри, и нахмурился. — Хотя лучше не каждую. Хотелось бы все еще нормально ходить под конец недели.

Кид рассмеялся и лег на кровать, переворачивая Ло и устраивая его голову на своей груди.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, поглаживая Ло по волосам и перебирая их между пальцами. Тот кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— Я сейчас усну… — тихо пробубнил он, наконец ощущая всю усталость тяжелого дня на плечах.

— Тогда спи, — отозвался Кид, целуя его в лоб и перекидывая через них одеяло. — Я буду ждать тебя утром прямо здесь. 

— М-м… — Ло еще раз кивнул и потянулся одной рукой, чтобы взять руку Кида и переплести их пальцы. — Люблю тебя, Юстасс-я.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — прошептал тот и сжал его руку в ответ, с улыбкой наблюдая, как сон одерживает над Ло верх. Он обнял его крепче, еще раз целуя в лоб, и тоже прикрыл глаза, думая обо всех возможностях ближайшей недели.


End file.
